


FAREWELL (Drabble)

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Death, Drabble, Kissing, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope you can guess the two people this refers to. One of them is ever present in philosophy books, the other in most Highlander episodes (and of course I own neither character).</p>
            </blockquote>





	FAREWELL (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> I blame this on my dear angelic and devilish friends *wink* and their Kissing Challenge. Mistakes and errors, however, are entirely mine. :-) 
> 
> Rating: PG 13? (Well, less than Plato's text(s) about this matter, considering his account was pretty detailed...)

The lips he kissed were soft, but cold. They tasted acrid with poison.  
The eyes he kissed were closed. He had closed them with trembling fingertips, hours ago. Anger had made his hands shake. Now they trembled no more, and his own eyes were dry.  
The forehead he kissed was cold and waxy. It had been like that even before all life had left the body before him, before the conium had stopped the heart from beating and the lungs  
from breathing.  
The hair he kissed was as beautiful as always. When he kissed it, his composure gave way.


End file.
